


Barbara Gordons Backbreaking Extravaganza

by fake117x



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: Barbara Gordon hits a new low as she recovers from an accident





	Barbara Gordons Backbreaking Extravaganza

Everything was a haze of blood in a sea of pain. Her back felt hot and wet and sticky all at once and she was surrounded by terror and darkness. She realized her eyes where stuck closed by something hard caked to her face. She tore at her face with her hands feeling something dry flaking away under her nails. She could taste and smell hot metal and her heart began to pound harder and harder in her panic.

Finally she freed one of her eyes and she turned her head sharply trying to look all around at once. She was in a dark alley between two tall buildings with fire and smoke rising from one of them. She tried calling out for Batman but she could only hear a dull ringing in her ears no matter how loud she screamed. She felt like throwing up as her panic deepened and she struggled to her feet frantically.

She stared down at her hands in the flickering light and realized they where covered in dried blood. Well at least she knew what her face was covered in. She slowed her breathing and tried to relax and assess the situation. They had been chasing some goons lead by Harley Quinn. Not exactly top tier bad guys so she thought they had things well in hand. It all started coming back to her...

Harley had jumped over the side...she had rushed to the edge to see her sliding down a rope...reached out to grasp it...and then she was here. Looking back up she knew what had happened. A bomb. They had ran right into a trap. But who else had survived. Her thoughts raced as fast as her feet as she made her way into and up the building opposite. She hit the stairs hard and pumped her legs as she worked her way from one level to the next, breathing hard as she did so. They had already run quite a distance tonight so her thighs burned by the time she reached the top.

She reached to her belt and drew her grapple gun smoothly as she leapt over the edge and in the same motion fired it, using her momentum to swing to the other side. Activating the weapon she was dragged towards the roof and shot up over the side landing in a crouch. She looked ahead and to either side but could see nothing on the dark smokey rooftop.

Suddenly she could hear shots nearby and saw the muzzles flashing on a nearby rooftop. Her hearing was still improving but she relied on her vision to guide her to her targets. She leapt again over the far ledge swinging between buildings towards the gunfire.

She couldn't help the smile that split her face as she soared through the air. This is where she belonged. In the sky. In the night. Hunting villains and-She saw him suddenly and her thoughts cut off. The joker was standing on a nearby ledge with a huge .357 magnum and an even bigger grin.

She pivoted in mid air and tried to swing away to put some distance between them but she already knew it was too late. She felt white hot pain rip through her back and out through her stomach as she lost her grip. She was too frightened to scream as the darkness of the street below leapt up to meet her. She felt like her blood and guts where running out through her stomach in a hot stream of pain before with a dull thud she cannoned into the ground and darkness enveloped her.

...

Darkness...

...

Pain...

An eratic beeping...

Light blue sheets covering her head

She gasped and tried to sit up. "My god shes alive", she heard someone say.

Darkness again for the longest time. Nothing but empty silence.

Nightmares full of hot fire devouring her back. Insects crawling through her legs, eating them alive from the inside out.

She awoke, truly and fully and tried to sit up as she screamed. The door of the darkened room opened abruptly and a woman in a pair of scrubs came rushing in. She raced over to her and Barbara tried to sit up and get away but there was ...something...wrong with her legs. They wouldn't work. Her panic grew as she stilled her body and focused her attention on her feet. Tearing the blankets away she seen her pale legs sticking out of the end of a hospital gown.

She stared at her toes willing them to wiggle. She grit her teeth and sweat broke out on her forehead but the woman interrupted her.

"Now now dear you mustn't worry yourself you've had a very traumatic event. There there now it's all ok lets put get you wrapped up again", she said as she covered her again with the blankets. She felt herself dimming suddenly and looked down to see the nurse holding a button. She struggled as she realized she was being drugged but before she knew it she was out cold.

The next time she awoke the room was brighter. She opened her eyes and almost screamed but managed to calm her rising panic. Slowly she turned her head and looked around the room. It was an ordinary enough private room in an ordinary enough hospital by the look of things. She could see teddy's and cards as well as a vase of flowers stacked beside her bed.

The door opened suddenly and her father came in. He froze at the sight of her, his hand still holding the door handle open.

Slowly he released it and came into the room. What followed was the worst conversation of her life. With tears in his eyes and with much stopping James Gordon explained to his daughter that she was paralyzed below the waist and it was unlikely she would ever walk again.

The months that followed where worse. At first they struggled with therapies to try and help her walk. They assured her she could still recover and return to an ordinary life. But soon she was spending more and more time learning how to operate her wheelchair. How to shit in a bag like some kind of animal. How to get in and out of bed without aid.

Her mind turned inwards and darkened. She grew to hate the doctors. Eventually grew to hate her own parents. Bruce came to see her only the once and when she screamed and threw the clock at him he had left. He had yet to return but she had found out from her parents he had generously covered her hospital bill as well as providing her with an advanced electronic wheelchair. She hated that as well. It was a constant reminder that her fucking legs wouldn't work

But most of all she hated herself. After all who could she blame but herself? She should have known she was going into a trap. Shouldn't have relied on Bruce or Damian to spot that the roof was rigged to blow. Certainly shouldn't have gone headlong towards danger when she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings.

Always it had been drilled into her by Batman that she must constantly be aware of everything around her. She had grinned and shrugged off his overzealous teachings. She could handle herself couldn't she? How many times had she proved it before he had trusted her. Now she had let everyone down. But worst of all she had let herself down.

She would never don that outfit again. That part of her life was over. Slowly she got used to her new life. She spent some time living at her parents while she adjusted but she couldn't stand them simpering over her. She couldn't bare the look in her fathers eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. He would stare and she could read his thoughts like a book. He would rather die than live like this. As an invalid.

The darkest moments came at night. Always before she had been open about her sexuality. It had been easy to find a willing man to warm her bed at night. Strong and fit they would power into her and bring her the satisfaction she desired. Once she had gone to a bar when she was feeling down but it was only the creeps that approached her. The white knights who thought they where doing a favor for the poor little crippled girl.

So she would sit herself up in bed and masturbate. With her hands at first but she could feel almost nothing. So increasingly she turned to sex toys to get herself off but they couldn't provide her the release she craved either. That release had come completely by accident one evening. She had stayed out far later than intended and was slowly wheeling home with a sack of groceries on her legs. She had taken a shortcut through an alley to reach her building and it was there that she learned her new place in life.

About halfway through she had noticed a couple of guys standing behind the trash bin. They had their backs to her and she had turned to go back but it was too late. One of them noticed her over his friends shoulder and they had raced to intercept her before she got more than a few feet. They had surrounded her talking all at once. Instinct had kicked in and she had lashed out with one hand as the other moved to her belt to grasp a batterang. She had fallen flat on her face on the ground after quickly tipping from the wheelchair.

She was dazed and heard laughter all around her before a pair of hands had gripped her where she slumped on the ground. She could feel those filthy hands sliding all over her body and a tingle of fear shot right through her body...right down to her toes. She ...she could feel her legs. Barely and briefly but she could feel them. She could feel the hard ground under her knees and the cold wet of the small puddle. She could-suddenly there was a thud and she seen one of the lowlifes drop to the ground with blood pouring from his head.

She heard footsteps all around as they scattered in fear. They would learn now the fools. Everyone high and low feared Batman and he was here to rescue her. She hated that she was glad to see him again. He had quietly looked out for her in the background using his persona of Bruce Wayne but had needed more than that. He had so casually obeyed her and stayed away just like she had screamed at him to do.

But all along he had been following her and looking out for her. She should have known better. So it was a surprise when a shiny black shoe entered her vision. She followed it upwards to the leg sticking out of it...legs clad in brightly colored trousers. Further up she saw a broad torso covered in a obnoxious yellow shirt and purple jacket. He doffed his matching hat as he crouched beside her on the ground.

As ever his huge terrifying smile was fixed on his face. His makeup was caked and cracked in several places and his hair was slicked back by sweat and grease. She looked at his cracked chapped lips covered in what looked like blood that had been smeared all around his lips. A shiver ran through her as she realized what a precarious situation he was in. Her eyes flickered towards her chair but she knew even if she could somehow drag herself to it she would never be able to get away in it.

She ignored it then as her eyes flashed back towards his. He was still staring at her with that massive predatory smile, his eyes piercing into hers and holding her gaze. Her lip trembled in fear and he reached out slowly with a white gloved hand and before she could flinch away it had suddenly shot out and grasped her chin.

"MINE" was all he said before he simply got up and walked away. She lay there for a few moments more before finally getting the courage to drag herself to her chair. She was breathless by the time she had made her way into it and her arms where trembling. In fact her whole body was trembling. She breathed slowly and calmed herself before making her way home. She had unpacked her grocery bags like nothing had happened, wheeled into her showed to clean herself off, made her way to bed and shoved the biggest thickest dildo she had up her pussy.

Finally for the first time ever she screamed in pleasure and pain at shoving that monster inside her. She had never considered how painful it would actually feel when she had struggled to feel anything with it all those desperate nights. But literally any sensation was magnificent so she had shoved it deeper and deeper in her effort to get off. She was well built and even so it took both hands to work that huge lump of silicone inside her.

An image flashed through her mind as she felt a tremble of pleasure. A face. She kept picturing it and it kept feeling better and better. She pictured that face as the man it belonged to powered into her. She began rocking her hips forward and backwards against the dildo in her urgency. She could feel wetness soaking the bed around her but it didn't matter. She couldn't stop now . She was too close to give in.

Finally after what felt like hours she was rocked by an explosive orgasm. It had shattered her mind and her body before she drifted off to sleep with that huge cock still embedded in her and a smile on her face. She had sobbed the next day when she awoke and felt nothing as she slid it out. She could see a mixture of blood and her own cum all over the sheets and had tried to forget it as she went about cleaning up.

After that her days had returned to normal and she had gone about her life like nothing had changed. But slowly her cravings had returned, worse than before. She had tried the her hands and then the dildo but nothing effected her. Growing desperate she had made her way through the same alley night after night hoping for...she couldn't actually voice to herself what she hoped for . It was too dark a thought. But eventually she knew what she had to do.

She lifted the rug on her bedroom floor and had lifted the hatch there to reveal the safe. Opening it she had drawn out the black and yellow outfit within. She ignored the belt and weapons. She wouldn't be needing them. She stripped completely naked before working her way into it. It took quite some time but eventually she was attired as her true self. Barbara Gordon was no more as Batgirl took to the night. Well made her way sedately down the lift but still...

She reached the ground floor and ignored the surprised old woman waiting for the lift there. Batgirl smiled at her as she made her way past. The cab she had ordered was waiting outside and he guffawed at the sight of her. "Yo girly girl is the circus in town?" Maybe next time pick a superhero who can fly so you won't need your legs eh?", he said with a laugh.

She ignored him and made her way into the car, waiting as he loaded up her wheelchair and then climbed into the driver seat.

"So where too babe?", he asked.

The dock's" she told him.

His eyebrows rose with surprise." You uhhhh...meeting someone there...docks ain't no place for a broad like you, meaning no offense. Hell I wouldn't leave my ex wife there never mind a cute young thing like you. And you in a wheelchair and all...it just ain't right", he said as he watched her in the mirror.

She turned to face him and gave him her scariest Batgirl look before simply saying, "The docks. Now!".

He shrugged and drove there saying nothing for the rest of the ride. It hadn't taken long and she once again waited as he took out her chair. He looked like he might offer to help her but she quickly slid out of the seat and into it before he could interfere. He opened his mouth to say something but she tossed a roll of notes at him and wheeled herself away before he could say anything. She crossed the small road to the gates of the shipping yard where two guards stood on either side.

"I need to get in", she told them.

"Not tonight little lady the docks are- wait it's her like the boss said!", the second guard interrupted the first.

They grinned and stepped back before pushing a button to slide open the metal gate. There was a flurry of activity on the other side as hooded figures carried boxes and loaded trucks. She was ignored as she wheeled around them making her way to the small office off the main warehouse. She could see two armed guards there. One of them listened to something on his radio before grinning and opening the door. He shouted something inside before stepping out. Together they lifted her chair up the step.

Instead of placing her down like she expected they tipped her chair forward and she fell slumped to the ground. She gasped as she hit it hard and all the breath was driven out of her lungs. Laying on her side she panted hard as she looked around. The room was dimly lit by the glowing green of some old cctv monitors. There was a hum from some machinery under the desk which was the only furniture in the room other than a chair in the corner. Someone slowly turned the chair and she heard laughter echoing all around her as the shadowy figure came into the light.

The Joker sat there for a moment grinning at her before he leapt from the chair and made his way over with a caper. He looked down at her and nudged her, sticking the point of his shoe into her ribs. "Sooooo what did I do to earn a visit from a member of the inner circle hmmm? Got something on your mind? Maybe your hear for a little payback!", he said as he slipped a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat.

"Maybe I'm here to kick your ass", she said, wincing at her poor choice of words. Impossible as it seemed his smile grew wider as he looked at her legs.

"Good luck with that", he told her not even bothering to hide the mirth in his voice. He slide the knife lower and she felt the point slide across the outside of her suit. It slowly made it's way down her suit, between her nicely sized perky breasts and down across her naval. The sensation stopped around there and she watched the smile flicker from his face.

He grimaced and stood up away from her with a look of disgust on the face. "I knew you couldn't walk...but no one wants to play with a broken toy. Where's the fun if you can't feel anything", he said slipping the knife up his sleeve. He turned to walk away but she reached out and grabbed his coat tails.

"Wait I...I can feel...certain things", she told him with a tremble in her voice.

He turned and the smile was back. "Ahhhh so thats why your here for", he said as he sidled over, his voice positively dripping with venom. "And what makes you so special?', he asked.

"Because I can take it...like no one ever has before. You've never had anyone like me. I'm surely Harley does her best but I've gone toe to toe with her and beaten her god knows how many times. So you can give it to me as hard and as long as you want...and I'll deal with it", she said her voice growing calmer as she went on.

Before she knew it his hands where wrapped around her throat and before she knew it she was being hurled across the room. She tried to turn over but felt a weight press down on her as he pinned her arms to the ground. She couldn't feel what he was doing but she heard ripping and tearing and she tried turning to see what he was doing.

There was a broken monitor under the desk and she could see her own reflection in it. She could see his hands and torso as well. And more importantly she could see her thick toned ass sticking out of the rear of her torn outfit. His hands where mauling it and she watched as he worked at his crotch. He unzipped his trousers and she watched him sliding his cock out. She shivered at the thought of being bent over and railed by the joker but still she could feel nothing below the waist.

This whole thing was a waste of time. She wasn't about to let this sick freak fuck her and get his jolly's off if she wasn't getting anything out of it. She reached down to her waist for her belt and remembered she had brought none of her tools. She tried turning and grasping his wrists but he grabbed them tightly and held onto them. She struggled then but couldn't break free. He released her briefly but it only to punch her hard in the back of her head and then suddenly she could feel almost everything. She felt his big cock spreading her pussy as he forced his way in and she cried out in pleasure.

She wasn't sure if it was the knock to the head or the burst of adrenaline or maybe just a freak coincidence but either way she felt every sensation as he worked his cock in deeper and deeper. He growled with pleasure as he stared to fuck her. She watched his reflection as he stayed on one knee but lifted his other leg so he was standing flat on his foot. Using his new angle he reached forward and gripped the back of her hooded mask. Tearing it open he pulled out her long red hair and gripped it with both his hands.

And then he truly started to fuck her. She realized how wet she was as he was easily powering into her, his balls slapping against her as he roughly took her there on the floor of a dirty little warehouse office. She really started thinking about the situation she was in and more and more sensation began creeping back in. Her tight little ass was sticking up in the air and her pussy was being destroyed by her mortal enemy.

"What would Batman think?", she thought to herself and it was that thought that drove her nuts. She pressed her hands against the wall nearby and used it to push herself back against him. "Thats it...fuck me...rape me...take me like a little slut. Jokers little slut", she screamed as she worked her ass back against him. He brought one of his hands away from her hair and used it to start slapping her ass. The exquisite sensation of her ass being stung every time his palm made contact with her drove her crazy. She felt every raw nerve firing as her cheeks quickly turned red.

"Say that again", he ordered.

"Jokers little slut...I'm your little slut. JOKERS LITTLE SLUT", her voice finally broke and the final word turned to a guttural scream as she felt him exploding inside her. He painted her cunt with his seed and she could feel it filling her so much it dripped out around his cock.

She lay there her face on the ground as he stood on shaky legs and made his way to the desk. There was a small case there that he opened as he muttered away to himself. "Been saving this for a special occasion he told her", as he took out a small syringe. He grunted as he shoved it in his arm and she watched him give his head a little shake. He turned then and she saw his pupils had widened dramatically. He still held the syringe with a neon green liquid dripping from it.

He was staring at her still grinning away like a lunatic and he quickly returned to her. She struggled and tried to get away from him. Whatever was in that syringe she wanted no part of but she felt a sharp sting as he jabbed her in the butt. She had no idea what he had just injected in her but this situation was quickly spinning out of control She looked at him over her shoulder and watched as he suddenly...convoluted. His skin looked like it was stretching over his face and she could see his veins outlined by the glowing green liquid spreading through his body. Worse she saw his cock hardening and filling with those same small green lines. She watched his pupils return to normal but the whites of his eyes were slowly turning green as well.

He roared and launched himself at her. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it roughly into the ground again and again. She felt his cock spear forward into her asshole and she screamed as it tore open. He laughed at her cries of pain and began to savagely rape her. She cried out and reached out to grasp anything. The only thing her hands found was the table leg and her hand gripped it tightly as she felt his cock stretch her wide.

She grimaced as she grit her teeth and just tried to bare with it. He wasn't giving her any time to adjust to this but he instead just fucked her faster and faster. "Still think you can keep up with me you stupid bitch. You think you can talk about my Harley that way and I'll just let you away with it. Surely you knew you couldn't just walk away from this", he told her as he laughed at his own little joke.

"But I must admit turning Batman's little protege into my own personal little slut is an appealing idea", he said as he wrapped his powerful arms around her chest and lifted her upright. His hands came under he legs and he held her there in the air as he started pushing her up and down on his cock. The new angle forced her legs apart and she couldn't help but slip her hands down to her pussy. Anything to take her mind off the burning pain in her ass.

Although if she admitted it to herself she never realized having joker rape her asshole would turn her on so much. She cried out in pleasure and pain as she started to roughly rub her clit while he held her in mid air. His fingers dug savagely into her thighs as he pounded her harder and harder. He shoved her up against the wall and her breasts and torso where pressed tightly against it. She glanced down at her chest and her breasts looked magnificent squashed against the wall.

She heard him grunt and knew what was coming. Another hot sticky load was dumped inside her, this time in her ass as he savagely drove it in harder than ever before. She was dropped suddenly to the ground as he released her and she cried out in pain. She lay there dazed as he walked back over to the desk. She blacked out for a moment and came to again as he was lighting a cigarette.

She watched, dizzy as he strolled casually back over to her. He crouched before her and without a word he took a drag and then pressed the end of the smoke against her breasts. She lay there for a moment before she surged fully awake as the pain hit her. She screamed and batted at his hands but he lashed out with his fist and caught her hard on the side of the head. She was out again for longer this time and when she finally awoke it was to the smell of burning flesh.

She looked down where he had tore her outfit open revealing her pale perky tits. They where covered in small circular burns and she could see bruises where he had grabbed her roughly. Her nipples where red and erect and he had obviously pulled them hard. He was standing over her watching her and as she looked up at his drooping cock she watched in horror as it grew harder and harder.

"It's no fun when your asleep and for a minute there I was worried you wouldn't wake up", he said as he reached down. He picked her up again and held her by her ass. Her legs flopped uselessly on either side of his waist as he stepped between them. She couldn't believe he was going to fuck her again but obviously whatever was in that drug gave him stamina beyond that of a normal man.

She hadn't known fully what she was getting into when she came here tonight but it wasn't this. It was going to be a long night...


End file.
